The Voices
by Lavender Gold
Summary: Spike is crazy in the basement and get's a visit from his two ex-lovers that he actually loved but are they real? S/B, S/D implied. Please Review.


Title: The Voices  
  
Author: Lavender Gold  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Spike is living in the basement, crazy, when he gets an unexpected visit from the two women he loved.  
  
Canon: None really. Just follows the series before Spike moved out.  
  
A/N: We had an English assignment that was meant to write about something we liked and what we could do with it. Instant fanfiction! I was happy. Something I actually like to do for English. Who would have thought? Anyways enjoy!!!!  
  
Feedback: All of my friends loved it and thought it was very descriptive, please review. I might actually turn this into a chapter story if it's good enough!  
  
Dedication: To the Loveable Poptart! I'm sorry but I love that name to pieces and her wonderful crossover so far! I don't know exactly what the title is cuz I'm typing this up at school but it's good so go out and read it!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They're after me. It's after me. I don't know what it is but it's after me. It wants me to do horrible stuff. Things that I used to do. I don't want to do those awful things again but it wants me to. It's gone right now but it will be back soon. Very soon.  
  
"Come pet." Her voice rang. It can't be her. She's gone, gone forever. I looked up and saw her face. I thought she left me, for good. "Please come with me. I'll make you all better from that nasty spark hiding inside you."  
  
"You're not there. Go away!" I shout. She looks like she is hurt, emotionally. I don't care. She's my past, only my past. I tuned my head away from her. "Go away. Go away. You're not there. Stay away." I muttered over and over again. A cold blow of wind went across the room.  
  
This is a basement. Maybe it was a strong draft. The wind grew stronger. This isn't a strong draft. I stayed down huddled in my corner. I began to rock back and forth.  
  
"STOP!" I command. MY head was up but my eyes stayed shut. I didn't want to see my surroundings. I didn't want to see her. Not again. The wind stopped. I opened my eyes and saw nothing.  
  
"Are you ok?" A girl popped up from the other side of a pile of boxes. She had blonde hair and a Californian accent. The other one had brown hair, fair pale skin, and an English accent like me. This blonde girl though, I felt more like her than the other girl.  
  
"No." I get out. I knew this blonde. I know her! She's not my friend but not my enemy. I don't know what my status is with her. She's a mystery.  
  
"Why?" She inquires softly. I smile at her. I like being with her. She makes me fell so human.  
  
"Drusilla," I start. " She used to see the stars. We would be inside but she would look at the ceiling and see the stars. They made her so happy. Now I'm seeing stuff but not stars. I see her, and it tears me apart." I say. That was the first girl's name, with the brown hair. Drusilla.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here for you." The blonde woman said to me.  
  
"I missed you." I shut my eyes trying to hold back the tears. I hear a door open. I look to my side. The blonde girl wasn't there anymore.  
  
"You missed me?" The girl with blonde said in disgust. She was just right next to me though. How can she just be entering the room through the door? Then I realize, the blonde girl, Drusilla, they weren't real. This is the real blonde girl. I laugh. It was so funny.  
  
"It's all messed up. First her, you, then you again." I try to explain while laughing.  
  
"This basement is making you crazy, Spike." The blonde woman shot out at me. I stopped laughing. I remember her name.  
  
"Buffy." I whisper. She rolls her eyes at me.  
  
"Yes that's my name. It's nice that you remember it, being crazy and all." Buffy sneered.  
  
"You have a week to get out of her. If not, I'll make sure you get out of her, personally." Buffy threatened.  
  
She left. I stayed in a curled up ball. I can't leave I have to keep it away from the city. I got to make sure the evil doesn't get out of this basement. I want to do good. I need to do good after all that I did. After all of the pain I caused, I need to do good. 


End file.
